Non-melanoma skin cancers (NMSC) are the most prevalent malignancies among Caucasians. Further, skin cancer is a model system for understanding carcinogenesis and genetic susceptibility to environmentally-induced cancers. Our prior work on genetic susceptibility has focused on mutagenicity pathways, testing hypotheses regarding polymorphisms in DNA repair genes and genes in oxidative stress detoxification. Moving forward, we will continue to build on the tremendous existing resource of a large population-based case control study in New Hampshire (approximately 1500 basal cell carcinoma (BCC), 1200 squamous cell carcinoma (SCC) and 1400 controls, principal investigator: Karagas, CA57494). In this new grant period we will shift our focus to alternative pathways of susceptibility in NMSC, focusing on the role of immune signaling. Ultraviolet radiation (UV) is well documented to induce local and systemic immunosuppression. We will address genetic susceptibility to NMSC targeting immune signaling and inflammation pathways. These findings will be directly translatable to other cancers and disease processes. This application aims to identify genetic variation in immune signaling pathways that enhances susceptibility to skin cancer. Identified genes would be useful in understanding skin cancer prevention, as well as other diseases with a strong immune component (i.e. autoimmune disease and vaccine efficiency). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Ultraviolet radiation (UV) is well documented to induce local and systemic immunosuppression. This application aims to identify genetic variation in immune signaling pathways that enhances susceptibility to skin cancer. Identified genes would be useful in understanding skin cancer prevention, as well as other diseases with a strong immune component